Ghost Rider: The generation Begins
by SportyRedBeemer
Summary: This is 17 years after Ghost Rider. Johnny And Roxanne have a 16 year old daughter named Evelyn. Evelyn is half human, half gost rider. Evelyn is given a choice: ride for the devil, or let her best friend die...


This is 17 years after Ghost Rider. Johnny And Roxanne have a 16 year old daughter named Evelyn. Evelyn is half human, half gost rider...

Johnny POV:

"Come on Roxy! Just a little longer." I encouraged Roxanne as she whimpered in pain.

"Ahh!" She screamed as another contraction hit her. Suddenly, a baby cried. I gasped as the nurse held up a little creature in a pink fluffy blaket.

"Evelyn." Roxy sighed. 'Evelyn'. Our beautiful baby girl...

Five years later...

"Ahh! Jonnhy!" Roxanne screamed from upstairs. I ran as fast as my legs would carry me. Roxanne was in Evelyn's room. When I burst through the door, Roxi was cowering against the wall, a finger pointed at Evelyn's bed. Ans what I saw nearly maded me collapse.

There was Evelyn, still in her Winnie The Pooh Bear jammmies, but instead of her soft creamy skin, a flaming skull took it's place. _Oh no._

"Jonnhy, she's like you." Roxanne whimpered. Tears threatened to pour from my eyes. I wasn't ashamed of my duaghter, but I was afraid for her. Evelyn would never be accepted if any one found out.

"Roxi," I began."No one can know..."

Eleven years later...

Evelyn POV

Stupid math equation! I looked at my maths book frustraded. It was easy. Pi divided by four. Only I couldn't remember wha Pi was! 3 point something... Urrgh! I clenched my pencil in my fist. Shit! I gasped as the piece of wood and lead caught fire. Not again! Grabbing my water bottle from my bag, I dropped the pencil to the floor and drowned it in water. Luckily, I was on the bleachers and no one saw.

"God damn powers." I sighed. Brinng! The bell ran to signal the end of school. I grabbed my backpack and jogged to my car. I had a 1969 Mustang Fastback Convertible. I ripped my foot from the clutch and sped out of the lot.

My two friends Raquel and Autum were walking when I drove by.

"Need a lift girls?" I called.

"Hell yeah!" Raquel jumed in the back and Autum took the front.

"Come on Evi. Why is there never any music in here?" Autum leaned over to switch on the stereo.

You think I'm pretty

Without any make-up on

You think I'm funny

When I tell the puch line wrong

I know you get me

So I'll let my walls come down, down

Before you met me

I was a wreck

But things were kinda heavy

You brought me to life

Now every February

You'll be my valentine, valentine

Let's go all the way tonight

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

By now we were stopped at the traffic lights. We were moving our bodies to the rythym of the music. A group of collegue guys were pullig up in a shiny new hummer.

"Whoa! Hey man, check it out." The guy in the passenger seat said to the driver. "Hey baby. You girls wanna have a little fun?"

"I'm glad you asked." I reved the throttle. Causing my clutch to bite.

"Have it your way." he purred.

"Do it." Raquel whispered.

"No way. My dad would kill me. You know I'm not allowed to do anything like that in public." I replied.

"Are you girls afriad?" The driver teased. "Trust me. I would be too if I had a Tonka toy car like that." He laughed with his friends. But I stiffened.

"Oh no he di'n't." Raquel gasped. She was right. It was one thing to insult me, another to insult my family and friends, but insult my car, and you're asking for trouble. I clenched my fist and sped off. We laughed, as the hummer's driver was unable to move, seeing as his rubber wheels were melted

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

We drove to Cali

And got drunk on the beach

Got a motel and

Built a fort out of sheets

I finally found you

My missing puzzle piece

I'm complete

Let's go all the way tonight

Katy Perry Teenage Dream lyrics found on .

No regrets, just love

We can dance until we die

You and I

We'll be young forever

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

I might get your heart racing

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

Let you put your hands on me

In my skin-tight jeans

Be your teenage dream tonight

You make me

Feel like

I'm living a Teenage Dream

The way you turn me on

I can't sleep

Let's runaway

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

My heart stops

When you look at me

Just one touch

Now baby I believe

This is real

So take a chance

And don't ever look back

Don't ever look back

"Bye Autum!" I waved as I drove off. I had already dropped off Raquel, and I was on my way home.

Roxanne POV

I was sat infront of the TV, going over my class's essays.

"_I am here at Wilshire Boulevard where four college teen boys, reported that thier Hummer's tyres had _melted _to the road! The teens said that they were getting ready to race a 1996 must convertible, when they found that they were immobile. I'm Suzanne Radell on scene_." The reporter finished.

"Oh no. Johnny!" I called. He came from the kitchen with a spoon in his mouth. Even then, he still manged to make my heart stutter.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Have you seen this?" I pionted at the Television.

", it was about those college boys who had melted tyres." He said.

"And they were racing a 69 mustang convertible?" I hinted.

"Oh Jesus christ! Evelyn." He groaned. "She's gonna get herself exposed."

Just then we heard the door open, and Evelyn came in. She made to go upstairs to her room, but Jonnhy stopped her.

"Not so fast young lady." Jonnhy said.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked.

"Did you see the news today?" I said.

"Nope."  
"A group of college boys had thier tyres melted into the concrete. You wouldn't know anything about that would you?" Jonnhy said.

"No clue! Bye!" Evelyn shot up the stairs before we could stop her...

Evelyn POV

Whoa. That was close. I knew that they knew that I did it, but they didn't say so. As I sat on my bed, I realised how lucky I was. Only four people knew my secret. My handsome dad, from him I gained my sky blue eyes. My beautiful mother, I got my auburn blonde hair from her. And my best friends in the whole world. Autum and Raquel. I _was _lucky. Just then, my phone rang. It was Raquel.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Evi?" Raquel sounded tearfull. Which was strange. If there was one person in the world who didn't cry, it was Raquel.

"Are you okay?" I panicked.

"It's not me. It's Autum. Can you come to the hospital? She pleaded.

"Of course! I'll be right there." I grabbed my bike jacket and my boots and ran for the front door. I jumped into my car and sped out of the drive...

When I got to the hospital, a nurse pointed me in the direction of Autum. I burst through the door, panting. It was only Raquel in the room. Autum was lying on a white sheeted bed. Her body was covered in wires and an IV tube was comming from her arm.

"What's wrong with her?" I asked.

"Autum's been ill for a while. But she never told anybody."Raquel's voice quivered.

"But what's wrong with her?" I repeated.

"The doctors have diagnosed her with...with...oh god. It's Ebola, Evi. Autum's dying." Raquel broke down sobbig and I ran over to her. This couldn't be happening! I had been friends with both of them for as long as I could remember. It had always been the three of us. I couldn't picture it bieng just two...

As I entered the house, I realised I was alone. Mom and Dad must of gone for thier dinner reservations. My heart was breaking. The girl who was practically my sister, and best friend, was dying. And I was powerless to stop her fate.

"Oh please!" I cried out sobbing. "Please don't let her die! I'll do anything!"

"Anything?" An eerie voice echoed around the house.

"God?" I whispered. My breath came out as an icy cloud.

"Not even close." A man was suddenly standing right behind me. His hair was grey, and he wore a long black caot that reached the floor. Black leather gloves snaked up his arms, and he a held a cane in both hands.

"Who the hell are you? And how did you get in?" I snapped. The room was freezing.

"Who I am is not important. It's what I can do for you that is." The stranger smiled.

"And what can you do for me?" I asked.

"I can help you. Particually your friend. Autum." The stranger leered at me.

"Autum? How do you know about her?"  
"I know quite alot about your life...Evelyn." He smirked

"How do you know my name?" I demaned.

"You know, you ask alot of questions. Too many. Do you want my help for autum, or not?" He pressed.

"What's in it for you?"

"Nothing much. Just... your soul." He said slowly.

"Funny. Get out." I said.

"Not so fast. Tomorrow, Autum will be well. So well, that it will be as if her virus never pased her imune system. All you have to do, is sign." The man pulled out a scroll of faded looking paper. I kept my eyes on him as I snatched it. I unrolled the scroll, and winced when I felt the side of he paper slice my finger.

"Ow." I pulled my hand away, and a drop of blood fell to the paper.

"Oh. That'll do. Blood lasts longer then pen anyway." He gave me a long cold stare, and I felt my body weakening. I colapsed on the bed, and the last thing I heard, was a ghostly chuckle...

My eyes snapped awake as I heard the ringtone of my phone.

"Hello?" I said groggily. My head killed. It was like I had a hangover.

"Evi! She's okay! Autum's okay! It's like she's was never even sick!" Raquel squealed

"Seriously?"

"Yes! Her doctor said she could come home today!"

"I'll be there soon." Man. I reeally needed some advil. I hung up and went to get dresses. I scarfed down some pills from the medicine cabnet. I could hear my dad snoring gently. I crept down the stairs and drove to the hospital.

**How'd I do? It's a little slow, but it will pick up. leave me some reviews if you want me to continiue of stop.**


End file.
